


Close Ain't Close Enough

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Finn gets to have a British accent in this one because I said so, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and they were boyfriends!!, reunion sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: Finn and Poe haven't seen each other in months, because of...well. Everything.So of course that means the reunion sex is going to be absolutely exquisite.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Close Ain't Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Finn is in charge and Poe is more than okay with that. Not beta'd, so this mess is all my doing ;) and I'm not sorry either. 
> 
> This can be set within the "Hot Minute" universe if ya want but doesn't have to be 😌 Enjoy!

* * *

“Finn, buddy-” He’s got his lips on Poe’s neck and he can _feel_ the shudder that moves through his body.

His boyfriend’s pulse riots as he licks the juncture between Poe’s neck and shoulder and then sinks his teeth into his skin, and “buddy” becomes a quick, breathless, “ _babe_ , that’s-”

Finn laughs against his skin and murmurs a wicked, “ _Oh_ _I know_.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Poe groans as his head falls back against the door and he cradles Finn’s face closer to him. “But out here? Really?”

They’re in the hallway, pressed close together against the bathroom door. Or, Finn thinks it’s the bathroom door anyway. He’s only half-sober right about now and he’s got better things to think about. Like getting Poe out of that _suit,_ Christ. It looks spectacular on him, sure, but he’s more interested in seeing him with it _off_ and on the floor. Preferably now. Who gives a shit that he’s ditching his own graduation party a little early? He’s hung out with their families and friends most of the day, he’s a _teensy_ bit wine-drunk, and he wants a minute with his man, dammit.

Or maybe an hour.

“Mm, if you want.” Finn flashes his boyfriend a cheeky grin. “You wanna be the showy gays tonight, scar the children a little?”

“Maybe.” Poe says, a hand on Finn’s cheek. His fingers caress Finn’s warm brown skin and the touch is slow enough, his gaze is heated enough, that it sends a shiver down his back that echoes in his cock and settles there. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Oh, Idunno. Something like this, maybe?” Finn says, casual and cool, before running his thumb over Poe’s bottom lip and humming deep in his throat when Poe sucks on it.

“Or maybe this.” Finn cradles the back of Poe’s head, sinks his fingers deep into his dark, messy curls, and pulls him in close for a kiss. It’s warm and wet and just this side of publicly-decent, but not by much considering they’re still pressed against the door. And Finn’s definitely wine-drunk.

“Mm, totally scarred.” Poe says in a low murmur when they finally pull away for much-needed air.

Finn leaves a path of heated kisses along Poe’s cheek, the sharp line of his jaw, and the column of his neck. And he grins when Poe rasps, low and hoarse, “Think this is bordering on R-rated now, buddy.”

“But that’s not exactly a no, is it?” The feeling of his stubble scratching against Finn’s lips and chin is delicious and he’s missed it. Quarantining away from each other’s fucking _sucked,_ partly because they couldn’t fuck. Not like this anyway - it’s different in person. There’s a certain heat that just isn’t there over the phone or video.

Poe shakes his head and murmurs, “No, you know I like a little R-rated from time to time.”

“Mm, only from time to time? Because last time, I think you said-” Finn starts, but Poe’s quick to cover his mouth and shush him loudly between his own wine-drunk laughter. It’s low and breathless and _sexy,_ and Finn’s proud he had a hand in making it that way. Not that anyone’s listening anyway - all Poe’s nosey aunties and Finn’s bored cousins have more than likely found their food, stopped snooping, and gone back out to the party by now.

“No, no, _no_! Not fair, babe, we swore we’d never mention that one in public!” Poe protests, still half-laughing and amused.

“Then let’s talk about it in private,” Finn says with a casual shrug of his shoulder. He reaches for the doorknob by Poe’s waist and swings the door open, laughing as Poe, wide-eyed and surprised, more or less half-stumbles, half-falls backwards into the room. Finn steps inside right after him and then closes the door behind them with a satisfying _slam_.

Good, let the neighbors hear. Hell, let the whole damn neighborhood hear for all he cares right now. He locks the door for good measure and Poe jokes, “What, don’t want anyone to interrupt?”

And that’s enough to break the ice - Finn laughs, warm and full, and says, “ _Fuck no_ , not after all this time.”

"Mm, point taken."

Then he promptly spins the two of them around so Poe’s back is flush against the door and Finn’s crowding his space. His hands are all over Poe, in his hair and over his chest and gripping his strong shoulders. God, how he'd missed his shoulders.

Poe leans into his every touch, laughs up at the ceiling and says, “Oh, _fuck._ Please, talk all you want.”

He gets a little mouthy after drinking too much wine and Finn absolutely loves it when he loosens up like this.

It’s been so long and they’ve both so damn pent up, Finn almost doesn’t know where to start. He’s so drunk on the smell of Poe, leather and cologne and his tia’s expensive red wine, the _nearness_ of him, that after so long without him, he swears they’re both dreaming.

He says about as much too.

“Then Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, _please_ let this be a kinky sex dream,” Is Poe’s only reply, voice dipped low in prayer. It’s presumably to God but he’s looking right at Finn with enough heat in his eyes to start a brush fire.

He’s not the religious sort at all, but Jesus, Mary and Joseph indeed.

“Mm, just relax, sweetheart.” Finn soothes before he weaves a slow exploration of Poe’s body with each and every kiss, starting with the crown of his head and trailing down to the bridge of his nose. Then he kisses each of Poe’s stubbled cheeks and skims his lips over the line of his jaw again. He grins against his boyfriend’s skin when Poe sucks in a harsh breath and whispers, “Finn, _please_ …” in a tight, hoarse voice.

Finn knows what he wants. He wants _that_ type of kiss - the warm, wet, and dirty sort that always has Poe melting into his arms and whining for more. But Finn isn’t ready to give it to him yet - they’ve been apart a long ass time and he wants to savor this, wants to make their first time in months (and has it really been months? Jesus) really last.

So he kisses every inch of skin _except_ where Poe wants him to. He kisses his nose, his forehead, his jaw, all the way down his neck and back up again, and even _bites_ …and it still isn’t what Poe’s after. Though he does thrust up into the touch when Finn keeps adding his tongue and teeth, these sweet, unhurried kisses aren’t what his man’s looking for. “You wanna try asking again? I don’t think I heard you the first time…”

They’re good at playing this game together, at working each other up slow and steady until it comes to a fever-pitch and there’s no stopping them. Poe huffs out a frustrated laugh and gives another quick thrust of his hips, already seeking out that delicious, familiar friction between them. Finn takes a step back and tries his best to hide a grin - but he knows Poe hears it in his voice anyway when he chastises, “You’re so damn needy, babe. So Ima make you wait even longer, see how long you can last.”

Poe, of course, knew this was coming. That’s usually his agreed-upon punishment for acting out - Finn makes him wait all the longer for what he wants. Whether it’s a wet and dirty kiss or a rough and desperate fuck, Poe loves being made to wait for it. To work for it. And he looks at Finn with such raw want, desire, and love in his gaze that Finn almost wants to drop the Daddy-dom act and just give it to him now.

But that’s not part of their game. He can hold out a little longer if Poe can.

“What if I want you now?” Poe asks as Finn strokes his cheek, loving the scratch of stubble beneath his fingers. His beard’s grown darker and a bit thicker in quarantine, and he’s thinking about how it’d feel between his thighs when Poe finally sucks him off later, agonizingly slow and reverent and _dirty_ …He groans at the thought and says again, “You’ll just have to wait then, won’t you?”

And Poe, ever good at playing the bratty, teasing role, mouths off and tells him, “I don’t wanna fucking wait anymore, Finn. I want you to fuck me _now_.”

Finn surprises them both when he surges forward and pins Poe’s wrists _hard_ against the door and murmurs, low and quick, “You’ll fuck me when I say so and not a minute sooner, got it?”

Poe huffs out a laugh and gives a quick roll of his hips - the pleasure is instant and hot on Finn’s cock, even through the stupid slacks he’d never changed out of post-commencement ceremony.

“Mm, you gonna make me beg for it?” Poe challenges with dark, heavy-lidded eyes.

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart, I’ll have you begging for it all night long," Finn acquiesces around a wicked smile, the hand on Poe's cheek gentle even as their teasing heats up.

And Finn teases Poe endlessly, over and over and over, first with his hands and then with his mouth. He hikes up Poe’s dress shirt and undershirt over his stomach again and explores the plains of his chest before they ditch the shirts completely. There's too many buttons, they've still got _way_ too many clothes on and it's all getting in the damn way. His pants are next to go, then Finn's shirt is off next, and then-

Poe laughs into Finn’s mouth after he nearly elbows Finn in the face with the effort of getting each other's clothes off - they probably should’ve turned a light on earlier, but hadn’t been thinking about it in their rush to fuck around together.

He kisses Finn soft and sweet in apology and whispers "I'm sorry, babe" some two or three times before Finn laughs and soothes, "no it's okay, it's okay" and they both agree that next time, they're definitely turning a fucking light on.

Still though, neither of them are really complaining now that there's less fabric between them. He's got Poe's pants and boxers around his knees, and Poe had been more than happy to devest Finn of his dress shirt - a beautiful light blue that Poe says looks like absolute _sin_ on his skin. Maybe he'll wear pastels more often...

Anyway, they manage to get over the minor mishap easily enough and work their way back to that easy, sensual teasing from before, with Finn rolling a thumb over Poe’s flat, dark nipples and murmuring, “How’s that feel, babe?” And then, quietly, “Sorry if my hands are cold.”

“ _Shit_ , it's good.” Poe says quietly, sharply, head falling back against the door as he leans into the touch. “Do it again? Like it better when your hands are cold.”

So he teases Poe's nipples once more at the request and then leans forward to add his tongue and teeth to the mix, grinning when he physically _feels_ Poe shudder with pleasure under his touch. Then Finn moves on to his collarbones and the column of his throat, the line of his neck...

He strokes the taut muscles in Poe’s beautiful, defined arms with one hand while the other holds Poe’s wrists flush against the door…and then he caresses the curve of Poe’s naked hips, his muscular thighs, and the delicious curves of his ass. Finally, when Poe's murmuring to God that he wants Finn, _needs him_ inside him already, Finn rests their foreheads together and works a slow, gentle finger just inside Poe's waiting asshole and whispers, "God, you're beautiful. You gonna fall apart on my hand, sweetheart?"

An absolutely sinful noise falls from Poe's lips, kissed warm and red and swollen, before he rasps, "Fuck, I just might-"

So it's more than a little heedy to watch what happens when he adds a second finger - Poe's entire body tenses at the sudden addition and then he relaxes after a long moment, just fucking _melts_ into the familiar touch and it's absolutely everything. "Oh Christ, _yes!"_

And that's before Finn even starts to move, before he fingers him slow and steady and works him up into sudden oblivion with his other hand on his cock. Poe is beyond words, beyond thought, moving against his hand and moaning for more, begging him to go harder, faster, _deeper_. Finn gives him everything he has and then some as he begins stroking off Poe’s cock in tandem, but pulls away before Poe can get truly worked up enough to cum.

" _Fuck_ , that was good. You were so good, babe." Comes Finn's breathy praise before he licks his own fingers clean and Poe whines for a taste. So Finn gives him one, and the sight of Poe licking the last of his own pre-cum from Finn's fingers nearly undoes him too. Shit, it _has_ been too long.

By the time he follows through with his mouth, Poe is an absolute stuttering _mess,_ more than ready to fall apart at the slightest brush of Finn's fingers here or press of his body there. Finn’s barely started kissing Poe’s hip and licking the salt from his skin before Poe's begging him in at least two different languages to please, God, kiss him now, fuck him _now_ , he just _needs_ -

Finn smiles and whispers a loving, dark, and gentle, “Oh, sweetheart, I know _exactly_ what you need…” before he surges forward and kisses Poe the way they both desperately, feverishly need.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I listened to "Into You" by Ariana Grande for hours on repeat to get the vibes right 😉 vibes have been checked and FinnPoe is obviously winning.


End file.
